Sєιѕ cσѕαѕ qυє ѕιємρяє qυιcιѕтє нαcєя
by Euyin
Summary: Cap6,Pelear con un hombre y ganarle::¿Estas muy emocionado por que fundaras tu club de gays? ¿Cómo se llamaran? ¿Los pececitos mamadores?— Grito Tenten...
1. —Hablarle a tu suegra como merece

_¡Hola! Eh aquí un nuevo fic. Los primeros capítulos serán tomados de la idea original de "Incógnito" que pertenece a Televisa. Espero que les guste n,n _

**_D_**_isclaimer_: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer 2: La idea original de este capítulo pertenece a Televisa.

**Diez Cosas que Siempre Quisiste hacer pero nunca te atreviste ***

Capítulo I

"Responderle a tu suegra como se merece".

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno llevaban aproximadamente, tres meses saliendo juntos. Esa tarde Sakura había insistido para presentar a Sasuke con su madre, quien no dejaba de mencionarle que lo quería conocer. A pesar de ser de clase media, la madre de Sakura creía tener millones y eso era algo fastidioso para él.

Ese mismo día, después de llegar a casa de Sakura, Sasuke y ella se sentaron en el comedor. No, no se sentía nervioso en absoluto.

La madre de Sakura tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar, diciendo:

— Yo y el padre de Sakura, siempre hemos dicho que ella merece estar con un hombre decente y de porte— Sasuke la observaba mientras ella hablaba— Jamás, y hablo enserio, _nunca_, dejaríamos que nuestra niña se enredara con gente que provienen de familias impuras y sucias… Así que dime, ¿A que se dedican tus padres? — Preguntó curiosa.

Sasuke se quedó callado por unos segundos. Sakura igualmente estaba en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke…

— Pues… — Comenzó a hablar— Mi madre es madrota, ahí, del burdel, con las prostitutas. Usted me entiende ¿verdad? — Sonrió de medio lado y continuó hablando.

La madre de Sakura se puso tensa al instante.

— Y mi papá…— Continuó— Mi papá es asesino a sueldo. — Al notar la mirada de preocupación de la mujer, añadió con más calma— No, no se preocupe. Cualquier cosa, yo le hecho una llamada y él viene y le da dos balazos en la pierna. Para lo que menos le preocupe sea mi familia, eh.

La señora Haruno se había llevado las manos al pecho y respiraba de forma acelerada. Sakura soltó una carcajada, Sasuke sonrió de lado, triunfante. Era obvio que sus padres no se dedicaban a eso. La señora Haruno se había tomado todo realmente enserio y él había quedado convencido de que jamás volveria a preguntar sobre su familia.

***Fin***

**Editado:**

01/07/10

¡Wiii! Espero que les haya gustado y que me regalen un hermoso review ¡Yeah! xD

Sasori: Eso fue arte ¬/¬

Deidara: ¿Danna, acaso esta enamorado de Sasuke? V.u

Sasori: No, no, sabes que… no… Ò_Ó

Hidan: Que gay´s ¬¬" Jashin-sama no tendrá piedad malditos homosexuales…

Kakuzu: ¡Hidan! ¡Ayer no utilice condón! De seguro te deje embarazado!

Todos: O.O

Hidan: ¡Que demonios! ¡¿De… de que hablas? Yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas ¬/¬

Sasuke: ¡Largo de aquí! Inútiles ¬¬

Hidan: Oh, parece que alguien se deprimió… de nuevo ¬¬

Sasuke: Seh, dejen review y a la primera en comentar le dire cosas que… nunca le eh dicho a ninguna mujer ¬/¬

Blazen Divny: ¡Genial! Comentare rápido :D


	2. —Interrumpir una boda

**_D_**_isclaimer_: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_D_**_isclaimer **2**:_ La idea original de este capítulo pertenece a Televisa.

**Diez cosas que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca te atreviste * **

_Capítulo II _

_"Interrumpir una boda" _

La tarde era fresca. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el mar. Las gaviotas volaban y la suave brisa del mar golpeaba el rostro de ella. Hinata Hyuuga finalmente iba a casarse. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco por debajo de los tobillos. Un delicado y discreto moño blanco en el oscuro y lacio cabello. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores blancas. A su lado se encontraba quien sería su esposo: Kiba Inuzuka. Él vestia un pantalón color beige de manta al igual que su camisa.

Detrás de ellos, había al menos treinta personas, las cuales los observaban con orgullo, felicidad e incluso envidia. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta.

— Si alguien se opone a esta boda, que hable ahora o callé para siempre—. Dijo el cura con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nadie dijo nada. Kiba esbozó una sonrisa y Hinata sonrio con pena.

— ¡Esperen!— gritó alguien detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Y lo comprobaron. La voz provenía del ya conocido: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Maldito imbécil" Pensó Kiba.

— ¡Esa mujer no se pueda casar!— Gritó Naruto señalando a Hinata con el dedo.

Toda la gente estaba sorprendida, incluso Kiba y Hinata.

— No se puede casar por que… ¡Por que esta embarazada de mi hijo!— Terminó el rubio poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Naruto se acercó a tal grado que quedó de frente a Kiba y Hinata. Kiba tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, Hinata lo sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole moverse. Algunas personas se levantaron de su lugar, mientras otras murmuraban.

Entonces, finalmente, Naruto soltó una carcajada, lo que causo el aumento de los murmullos.

— ¡Nah! No es cierto, es que siempre quise hacer esto— Se burló rascándose la cabeza. — Pueden continuar con la boda. Yo ire a casa de mi tía Filemona, esta aquí a la vuelta. Ni se apuren, sé llegar solito.

Todos tenían cara de "¿What?" Kiba no entendía lo que pasaba.

— Por cierto, felicidades Hinata y Kiba, siempre supe que ustedes terminarían juntos.

Dicho eso, Naruto se retiro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Los demás tenían una gotita y al mas puro estilo de anime cayeron hacia atrás.

***Fin***

_Editado:_

_01/07/10_

Espero que les haya gustado :D

_Deidara__: Si dejan un review les daré un beso -3-_

_Hidan**:**__ Tu y tus miserias Deidara, por cada persona que deje review yo les regalare una hora de placer n_n _

_Itachi:__ *comiendo papitas* _

_Hidan:__ Itachi también ^^_

_Itachi:__ ¿Yo que?_

_Hidan:__ ¡cállate! no preguntes, solo hazlo o ¡Jashin-sama te castigara maldito ateo!*señalando con el dedo* _

_Konan__: ¿Que hacen?_

_Hidan:__ si hay hombres por allí, si dejan un review Konan y Deidara les regalaran horas de placer._

_Deidara**:**__ ¡Soy hombre!, un._

Hidan: _Dejen review y ya saben n_n _

_Kakuzu:__ estamos cobrando por esto ¿verdad? n_n _

_Todos:__ ¬¬U_

_Blazen D. : ¡Esperen! En el capítulo anterior Sasuke prometio algo! :D_

_Pein: ¡Que pasé el amante! _

_Todos: ¬¬_

_Pein: Coff…cofff… que pase Sasuke ¬¬U _

_Sasuke: ¬¬ Eh… etto… _

_Blazen D: Pssss…. Pssss… Sasuke-kun psssssss…._

_Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¬¬_

_Blazen: Se llama _Kasumi Uchiha :D

Sasuke: ¬¬ Gracias…

Blazen: De nada :D

Sasuke: Etto… Kasumi Uchiha Gracias por… tu comentario… yo… etto… te… te… yo… yo quiero… tener hijos contigo ¬/¬ *mira a Blazen* ¿Contenta? ¬¬

Blazen: *hemorragia nasal* ¡¿Por qué no fui yo la primera en comentar? TToTT *se va a un rincón a llorar sola.

Itachi: Oh, my Good. Ósea Sasuke, no seas naco *llega Itachi con unas gafas de sol y un cigarrillo* Ósea, asimílame y compréndeme brother. Eso de andar regalando hijos por ahí ¡Esta del nabo! No inventes eh… Ò-Ó

Blazen: ¿Les gusta la versión fresa de Itachi? Si eres la primera en dejar un coment, el te dira cuanto te quiere con su complicado diccionario…

Itachi: Nenas, gócenme que me les voy ¿seh? Soy hermoso *mirándose en un espejo*


	3. —Renunciar con estilo

**_D_**_isclaimer_: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_D_**_isclaimer **2**:_ La idea original de este capítulo pertenece a Televisa.

**Diez cosas que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca te atreviste * **

_Capítulo III _

Estaba decidido. No. Estaba más que eso. Renunciaría al trabajo de mierda que tenía. Ese trabajo que lo mantenía atado más de ocho horas al día, ese que le daba un sueldo miserable, que no alcanzaba ni para un chicle de menta. Ese hombre de cabello negro caminaba decidido y con orgullo. Ese día iba a renunciar… renunciar como sólo un Uchiha llegaría a hacerlo… con estilo.

Llevaba unpantalon de mezclilla, dejando ver su ropa interior, su cabello recogido en una coleta, una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver sus marcados y grandes músculos. Y también ese detalle que le daba estilo: unas gafas de sol que lo hacían ver sexy y malo.

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, miraba de reojo a algunas bellas mujeres. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de una de ellas. Había un pequeño letrero en el que decía "Alexa Hiwatari, recepcionista" Una chica delgada, de cabello lacio y largo.

— Oye nena, te invito a comer hoy ¿Qué dices?— preguntó con voz seductora.

— Itachi-kun, no digas eso— respondió avergonzada.

— Pasó por ti a las ocho. — dijo sin más.

Siguio su camino y sin previo aviso entró a una oficina. Dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello naranja con varios percings en el rostro. Lucia molesto.

—Llegas tarde Itachi... es la segunda vez esta semana—Le informó con molestia el pelinaranjo de nombre Pein.

—No me digas— Dijo Itachi con sarcasmo— Me vale una mierda.

—Itachi, te acepte y te perdone muchas cosas solo por que tu tío es mi amigo. Lo lamento pero estas despedido.

Itachi estaba furioso, no lo iban a despedir, o claro que no. Nadie despedía a Itachi Uchiha... ¡Él renunciaba primero!

— ¡No! No me despides. Yo renuncio si llegue tarde fue por que me dio flojera levantarme para decirte que tu trabajo te lo metas por el culo. —Lanzó unos papeles a la cara de Pein.

El pelinaranjo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, jamás se había imaginado que un Uchiha le hiciera eso.

Itachi se dio la media vuelta silbando, pero antes de salir volteo hacia donde estaba sentado Pein, quien aun no salía de la impresión.

—Por cierto— Dijo el Uchiha— Nos vemos el lunes en mi casa para ver el fut ¿va? Adiós.

***Fin***

_Editado: _

_01/07/10_

Itachi:Osea, como fue mi debut en este capítulo, dejen un review o los matare con una mirada fija, imbéciles.

Todos:Itachi habló ¡El Apocalipsis! ¡Corran!

Itachi:Osea, pinches nacos pozoleros ¡Yo también hablo imbéciles! ¡Dah! ¬_¬

Deidara:Prepare unas ricas galletas ^-^

Hidan: A nadie le interesa maldita rubia.

Deidara:Sniff... sniff u_u

Blaze: Itachi prometió algo en el capítulo anterior así que debe cumplirlo *lo mira fijamente*

Itachi: Ash que nacos… Pero si ya hize que saliera en este capítulo… Hey nena, Alexa lee esto, amor "NO ES FÁCIL PONER A UNA SIMPLE AUTORA EN ESTE FIC Y ACTUANDO CONMIGO" ¿Quedó claro? ¬o¬

Alexa: ¿Cómo que simple autora? ¬.¬

Itachi: Hay osea hello ¿no? No sabía que estabas aquí. Perdón niña.

Blazen: Itachi le debe una disculpa a alguien :D

Itachi: ¿osea hello? Un Uchiha nunca se retracta…

Alexa: *lo mira de forma acecina*

Itachi: Ash, osea, i´m sorry. No era mi intención ¿okey? Y ya pasando a otro tema y sólo para que no se vaya con las ganas quiero decirte que… Te amo nena, eres la cosa más hermosa que eh conocido…

Alexa: *-*

Kakuzu: Pasemos a otro tema. La primera en dejar un review, además de salir en el capitulo cuatro, también recibirás unas bellas palabras de mi parte *mirada sexy* Asi que ya lo saben, comenten, nenas.

Blazen: creo que no recibiremos ningun review u.u

Kakuzu: ¬¬"


	4. —Andar con el profesor de Historia

**_D_**_isclaimer_: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_D_**_isclaimer **2**:_ La idea original de este capítulo pertenece a Televisa.

**Diez cosas que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca te atreviste * **

_Capítulo IV _

La mañana era soleada, la suave brisa movía los cabellos de la rubia, quien tenía el cabello recogido en cuatro simpáticas y lindas coletas. Portaba el uniforme de la academia, una falda a medio muslo, verde a cuadros y una camisa, unas medias debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros.

Entro a su salón, le gustaba llegar temprano, por una sola razón. Cuando entró, el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente revisando unos exámenes.

—Buenos días Shikamaru-sensei— Saludó animada y con cierto tono provocativo.

El profesor levantó la vista enarcando una ceja.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que no me llames así cuando no hay nadie, cariño.

Temari sonrió con malicia. Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó por la cintura.

***Fin***

_Editado:_

_02/07/10_

Zetsu: Creo que a alguien le faltó inspiración ¿no?

Blazen: Siguele, imbecil y serás tu quien escriba los capítulos ÒoÓ

**Zetsu:** Mocosa insolente, respeta a los mayores Ò_Ó

Blazen: Seh, en especial a los ancianos y plantas ¬¬ Y como tu eres las dos cosas ¬o¬

**Zetsu: ***Se quita el cinturón* ¡Te enseñare disciplina, zopenca!

Zetsu: Creo que nos estamos propasando ¡Pero golpeémosla hasta la muerte! ÒaÓ

Blazen: ¡Hidan! ¡Hidan! ¡Zetsu me golpeara por que alabo a Jashin-sama!

Hidan: *Llega como un rayo y comienza a golpear a Zetsu con su guadaña*

Blazen: Hazle sacrificio, Jashinista sexy *¬* *Camina hacia Deidara*

Deidara: Largo de aquí, mocosa… ¬¬

Blazen: ¡Hidan! ¡Hidan! ¡Deida…!

Deidara: Shh, shh. Perdón, perdón. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¬¬

Blazen: Un beso -3-

Deidara: ¬¬

Tobi: *Llega y golpea a Blazen hasta dejarla desangrada*

Kakuzu: Nenas *mirada seductora que causa asco* A las que participaron les cobraremos quinientos mil yenes *sonríe y aparece un "bling" en sus dientes" (si es que tiene ¬¬)

Pein: Termina con esta atrocidad de una vez ¬¬

Kakuzu: *se aclara la garganta* Myri Weasley28… Nenorra yo… quiero tener hijos contigo…

Blazen: Claro, Kakuzu tendría hijos hasta con un perro, nadie lo pela xD

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja! xDDDDD.

Kakuzu: Coff…coff.. como decia ¬¬… Eres la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia y… simplemente te amo *0*

Itachi: Ha~y osea, si Kakuzu va a andar repartiendo mierda, mejor yo restablecere mi clan con esa tal Myri Weasley28 ¿no? ¬¬

Blazen: ¡Itachi ah hablado! Myri Weasley28 ¡Serás la madre de los hijos de Itachi! *0*

Itachi: ¡Que chinga…! ¡Ósea! Estaba usando sarcasmo, perra Ò_Ó

Blazen: Aquí no estamos para sarcasmo. ¡El espacio se nos acabó! ¡Adios!

Itachi: Bueno, pues si ya quedamos en eso… pues Myri Weasley28 *Entra con ella en una habitación* No sé tu, Myri Weasley28, pero estaba pensando en nueve o doce hijos ¿Qué opinas?

Myri Weasley28: Contigo de todo, papasito… ¡Enseñame el kamasutra!

Itachi: Eso y más, nena, eso y más *mirada sexy* Oh, no necesitare esto *Le lanza a Blazen un paquete de condones*


	5. — Piroper a los hombres

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: OoC, al igual que en todos los capítulos anteriores. Esta idea no pertence a Televisa, me pertenece a mi. AU.

Aclaración: Un albañil es una persona que construye edificios, casas y esas cosas xD

**_10 cosas que siempre quisiste hacer_**

**_Capítulo V _**

Tres chicas iban caminando por las calles de Japón, una rubia, una pelinegra y una chica de cabello rosa. Hablaban de forma animada. Sin percatarse de nada, pasaron frente a un edificio en construcción, escucharon varios silbidos que prefirieron ignorar.

Las tres llevaban minifalda y una blusa de tirantes, pues el calor era insoportable.

— ¡Mamacitas, a ver cuando le ponemos su salchichón al hot dog!— gritó un hombre seguido de varias carcajadas.

Ino rió un poco por la forma corriente y vulgar, en que habían dicho eso; Hinata estaba más que sonrojada y Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza.

— ¡Soy ladrón, y creo que robare su corazón! — gritó otro constructor. Nuevamente sus compañeros rieron.

Las chicas siguieron caminando mientras ignoraban los piropos. Ino se dio cuenta de interesante, que sería ser _albañil _y sonrió de forma maliciosa y divertida.

— Chicas, mi tío está de encargado en una construcción, aquí cerca. ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos vemos allá? — escribió algo en un papel y se los dio. — Lleven ropa cómoda.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no sé que tengas en mente, Ino-cerda. — Habló Sakura mirando la dirección que estaba en el papel.

— Tu no seas miedosa, frente de marquesina y… ¡Allá nos vemos! — Levantó el puño y subió el pie en una mesa de un restaurante por el que pasaban, donde las mesas estaban afuera.

— Disculpe, señorita. — habló una mujer que estaba sentada justamente en esa mesa — ¿Le importaría quitar su pie de mi desayuno?— dijo con pena.

Sakura resistió las ganas de reír y Hinata estaba incluso más avergonzada que la mujer. Ino se acercó a Sakura y murmuró: "No le digan que tengo hongos"

Finalmente habían quedado de verse en esa construcción. Sakura no lograba imaginarse que era lo que tramaba Ino, Hinata por su parte, ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a ir, pero finalmente, Sakura la había convencido.

Al día siguiente, y como había dicho Ino, estaban en la construcción con ropa deportiva sentada arriba de unos tubos de metal.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver a Ino soldando. Eso era algo nuevo para ellas.

— ¿Ahora que, Ino?— preguntó Sakura con las manos en la cintura. — ¿Estás en una etapa donde quieres ser albañila?

Hinata no dejaba de mirar a los hombres que también se encontraban trabajando ahí, se sentía un poco intimidada.

— Albañila, mi querida Sakura. — Corrigió Ino a Sakura levantando el dedo índice. — Además, ser albañila tiene sus ventajas, frentezota.

— Ino, no sé si deberíamos estar aquí. — Susurró Hinata jugando con sus dedos. — ¿Hemos venido a trabajar? Es que… eso no se me da… — Balbuceó, pero antes de poder terminar Ino se había puesto de pie, puso las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó:

— ¡Con esa macana deberías de ser policía, papacito! — El hombre había susurrado: Molesta.

Hinata y Sakura se habían quedado boquiabiertas. El hombre al que le había gritado eso, era un hombre muy importante de negocios. Su nombre era algo como Sasuke Uchiha y… Ino le había gritado majaderías.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y tomó a Hinata de la mano para obligarla a subir a donde estaba Ino.

En cuando subieron, un hombre de cabello negro y largo, vestido de manera deportiva y su cuerpo era fornido, pudieron notar el color gris de sus ojos, parecido a los de Hinata.

— ¡¿De que juguetería saliste, muñeco?— gritó Sakura con cierto nerviosismo. El hombre las había ignorado.

Ino había soltado una carcajada enorme y fuerte. Los demás trabajadores las observaban y reían con curiosidad.

Hinata estaba más que sonrojada.

— ¡No! ¡Sakura-chan, ese era mi primo! — habló Hinata tan avergonzada que se veía roja como un tomate.

— Shh… Para empezar, tu no haz gritado nada, Hinata. Anda, desquítate de los hombres que nos gritaron ayer.

— No seas mala, Hinata. Sólo grita algo. ¿Si?— rogó Sakura con ojos de inocencia.

—Pero esos pobres hombres que pasan no nos han dicho nada, ni siquiera los conocemos.— Dijo Hinata. Tenía razón y ambas chicas lo pensaron un momento.

—El siguiente que pase será de Hinata y si no le grita nada, te dejaremos dormir afuera hoy, con el perro. — Advirtió Ino ignorando lo que Hinata había dicho.

Hinata suspiró resignada, en ese instante pasó un rubio, con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro, de ojos azules y lindo cuerpo.

— ¡Ey güero, yo te encuero!— Hinata estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que había gritado.

Todas rieron. Aunque Hinata lo había hecho más bajito.

Paso un chico pelinegro, con el cabello recojido en una coleta, fumando un cigarrillo, con una apariencia de chico flojo.

— ¡Mi rey ¿Jugamos a la basurita? Yo me tiro y tu me rocojes!— Gritó Ino.

— ¡Papacito, si amarte fuera trabajo, no existiría el desempleo!— Gritó Sakura.

— ¡Encontré al padre de mis hijos!— Le piropeó Hinata.

Tres segundos después pasó caminando por allí, otro hombre peinado con una coleta, unas extrañas ojeras, cabello negro y ojos negros, muy parecido al primer hombre que había pasado.

— ¡Que bonitos pantalones, pero se verían mejor en el piso de mi dormitorio!— Gritó Hinata. Ino y Sakura voltearon a verla sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Hinata como si no hubiera hecho nada — Esta guapo— Se defendió.

Después paso un hombre de cabello gris, con la cara cubierta de un lado, algo extraño, pero con un cuerpo de envidia.

— ¡Papacito, quien fuera tu mano para poder subirte y bajarte el zipper!

— Papito, tu cosita debería llamarse Bill Gates, por que es asquerosamente rico—Exclamó Hinata y nuevamente la voltearon a ver sorprendidas.

—Pónganse a trabajar, si están aquí es para eso, no para estar gritando tonterías— Les regañó el tío de Ino.

— Maldito mojigato. — murmuró Ino con ojos entrecerrados.

Finalmente todas se agacharon avergonzadas de sus actos y se fueron a rezar Diez Aves Marías.

**_*Fin*_**

_Editado._

_No sé que fecha es hoy xD_

Blazen: Los akatsukis se nos fueron de vacaciones, menos Itachi, el sigue en su habitación haciendo bebés. ¬o¬ Y yo… me siento sola u.u


	6. Noº6 Insultar a un hombre y ganarle

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero tenia imaginación nula U__U pero ya estoy aquí.

Primero que nada, todos sabemos que entre hombres siempre hay peleas "Que si son jotos, que si no" blablabla, pero por lo general, los hombres nos ganan en las peleas.

**Advertencia:** Occ, En lo personal respeto mucho a los homosexuales, cada quien es dueño de su vida, este capitulo no lo eh hecho para ofender a estas personas de ninguna manera, y si lo hice pido disculpas U__U

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

Solo quiero aclarar, se que aquí en fanfiction no todos son de México, así que dejo unas aclaraciones.

.

Solo quería decir eso para que no allá confusiones, es que no se si se dirá igual en otros países :S

**10 Cosas que siempre quisiste hacer**

**No. 6 Insultar a un hombre y ganarle en la pelea. **

Neji y Tenten estaban jugando un videojuego, mientras estaban sentados frente al televisor. Los dos estaban absortos mirando el televisor. Tenten se mordía el labio inferior, mientras presionaba lo más rápido posible, los botones. Neji tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Finalmente apareció la clásica frase de "Game Over"

—Serás tonto Neji, por tu culpa hemos perdido— Gritaba Tenten molesta, lanzo el control del videojuego al suelo y se puso de pie señalando a Neji con el dedo.

—Es un juego Tenten— Se excusó Neji.

—¡Si! ¡Exacto! ¡Es un juego que yo quería ganar! ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que trabaje por ganar el juego.

—Tenten, si estas molesta por que anoche… bueno, tu sabes. Que anoche, no allá pasado nada de nada.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Tenten. Neji intento calmar la situación diciendo:

—Es que no te bañas, y tú sabes que en traseros cagados yo no entro. — Bromeo.

Pero eso solo empeoro la situación.

—¡Claro! Al señor popularidad le tiene que salir todo bien ¿No? Pues ya me contaron, que el otro día llegaste con tus amigos muy emocionado diciendo que ya tenias novia, ¡Y te descubrieron con ella en el baño! ¿Pero que crees? Tu tenias puesto un vestido y "Tu novia" te estaba maquillando.

—Pero tú eres mi novia Tenten.

—¿Y que? ¿Quieres que te maquille? ¡Pues no! ¿Estas muy emocionado por que fundaras tu club de gays? ¿Cómo se llamaran? ¿Los pececitos mamadores?

—Cálmate Tenten, fue solo un juego.

—Y a los nuevos integrantes les haces un chupetín personalmente ¿Verdad? ¡Eres tan gay!

—¡Si! Pues según tu, soy gay, pero parece que en la noche se te olvida ¿Verdad?

Tenten río falsamente, conteniendo su furia para no terminar golpeándolo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, odiaba perder, fuese en donde fuese. Hasta ganar un videojuego era importante para ella.

—Pues que lastima que en la noche se te olvide que no picas culos cagados.

—Anoche no se me olvido.

—Por que anoche ya habías mamado mucho pene. La boca te huele a pene.

—¡¿Qué?! Enserio me ofendes.

—Pues oféndete más perro, te juego otra ronda.

Neji casi lloraba por los insultos de Tenten, por otro lado, la susodicha estaba lista para otra ronda, cuando noto los ojitos de borreguito que tenia Neji.

—Oye Neji… — Neji la volteo a ver— ¿Quieres que nos besemos en el closet?

* * *

—Me huele la boca a pene— Bromeo.

Si, lo se, lo se, un mal capitulo para haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, Yo siempre eh querido dejar callado a mi hermano mayor, con los insultos que le digo n__n

Konan: ¡Hola club de pececitos mamadores! n__n *Le grita a todos los chicos de akatsuki*

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: Menos tu Dei-chan, tu eres una de las mías n_n

Deidara: Soy varón ¬¬

Itachi: ¬¬ Chica… que patética eres Deidara.

Hidan: ¡Ya casi es navidad! ¿Qué le pedirán a Jashin- Clous?

Kakuzu: Mas dinero.

Tobi: ¡¡Galletas!!

Pein: ¡Al zorro de nueve colas!

Deidara: Parecer chico ¬¬

Hidan: Jashin-Clous no hace milagros Deidara, eso pídeselo a Jashin-sama, su gracia te ayudara…

Orochimaru: Quiero el cuerpecito de Sasuke-kun *tiene un orgasmo al pronunciar el nombre*

Todos: ¬¬ Tu ni siquiera eres de esta organización, te sacamos hace mucho ¬¬

Itachi: Hijo de puta, te matare.

Orochimaru: ¿Aquí no es el club de pececitos mamadores?

Pain: …. ¬¬ Mátenlo…

Konan: Bueno, todos los akatsuki les deseamos que pasen feliz navidad n__n

Itachi: Menos yo, yo soy muy cool para desear felicidad *estrangulando a Orochimaru*

Fayuka: Que pasen una feliz navidad y que les regalen a su akatsuki favorito, aunque nadie sabe esto… por cada review, estarán participando para pasar una noche con todos los akatsuki, a excepción de Zetsu, y Kakuzu, pueden pasar la noche con todos los demás…

JOJOJOJO, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!


End file.
